User blog:BloomandSky'sdaughter/Chapter 2
A week after Bloom and Sky's wedding, things start to get a little crazy. "Your majesty, your highness, you need to sighn this, you need to do that, you have to make this right," all the servants were saying. They were getting on the couple's nerves so Sky shouted, "ALL RIGHT ENOUGH,BLOOM AND I JUST GOT BACK,SO PLEASE GIVE US SOME TIME!" "Yes, your majesty," the servants said together. Bloom and Sky finally finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door. "Come in,"Bloom said. There was a teenage Boy about 15 with black hair and in the messenger uniform. The boy said while carrying a small package," Queen Bloom, I bring a package from Mike and Vanessa." Bloom said, "Thank you. " She opened it. It was her old jewelry music box from when she was little. "Oh, I remember this. Look, there's a letter too." Bloom said in admideration of the item. The letter said : "Dear Bloom, We were looking through stuff in the attic and found this. When Mike and I heard the news we thought this would make a great gift for your wedding,but when we saw when the date of the wedding.... we just couldn't make it. I'm sorry, we had to fo something important but I can't put my finger on it. But I promise we'll make it up to you. How about we visit you & Sky two weeks from today and have a picnic? Again, we're really sorry. Love, Mike & Vanessa XOXOX" Bloom thought, "Mike and Vanessa had something more important than me? How dare they!" Bloom was furious with them. But she calmed down and asked Sky,"Is two weeks from today a good day to have a picnic with Mike & Vanessa?" Sky checked his calendar and said,"Nope, sorry honey, We have royal court duty." So Bloom wrote a letter to Mike and Vanessa telling them no. Meanwhile at Alfea.......... Techna,Musa,and Flora were walking to their classrooms when Techna asked,"Do you get the feeling that there is an icy stare at us?" "Yes, it feels like that an icy dagger is about to stab me," said Musa. " I feel it too. I don't like it. My instincts tell me that something bad is going to happen......NOW," said Flora. The wall was blown up! All of their enemies were joined together. "Well,well,well, if it isn't all of our old foes. So do you guys want another beating or an old-fashioned fight," said Techna. "So, if it isn't HALF of the Winx Club," said Ogron,the leader of the Wizards of the Black Circle. The girls all shouted together,"WINX BELIVIX!" They were all transformed in their fairy form. Flora shouted, "WINTER ROSE!" "We're not here to fight you girls," said Valtor. Musa asked, "Then what do you want?" "We need to see Mrs.Faragonda, stat," said Darcy,"We want to see her to say that we're sorry for attacking and being evil." Mrs. Faragonda was walking down the hall towards them,and said,"I accept the apology but you three, the Trix will have to go here at Alfea instead of CT (Cloud Tower)." "Fine," all three said. "As for you six," Mrs. Faragonda started out, "You six are not allowed to step foot in Alfea or do any magic on my school." "Okay," they said. The girls used their magic to fix the wall,then un-formed. "Now come on you three," said Techna, "We are going to make you look like fairies." After that was over the six of them went to class. Back at Eracklyon............ Bloom and Sky were having dinner with Sky's parents: Samara and Erindor. There was a long silence when Sanara asked," So Sky, tell us how your honeymoon went." Sky told hi parents all about the battle in Magix,and all of the things they saw. They even bought souvoneirs. Once Sky was finished, Erindor said, "Well that must have been very exciting." That is the end of "The beginning of a New Life" chapter 2. Category:Blog posts